Snegurotchka
by Titipo
Summary: Un petit conte de noël et un soir de réveillon. 2ppie (relation établie), Makriss, ProfDePhilo/PrésentateurTV, Crêperiz (relation établie), Vegiste, Féministe/Syndicaliste, Critique/1erDegré, Pandrof (relation établie), et un petit peu de Geemon.


**Si tu te repasse le dernier Instant Panda en boucle, tape dans tes mains ! *Clap clap***

**Bonjour, je suis une bana… euh… bonjour ! ^^**

**Aujourd'hui, une petite ribambelle de pairings (j'espère tellement ne pas m'être emmêlée avec tous ces personnages et transitions… et en plus, honnêtement, je crois que j'ai foiré mon dosage guimauve/pas guimauve… T.T) ! Alors, je commencerais par cette déclaration : le Carniste, le Critique et le Prof de Philo sont OOC. Voilà. Ça, c'est fait. (arg ! je vais me prendre de ces coups de marteau, moi…)… Ah, et vous avez remarqué, maintenant j'ai un nouveau pairing bizarre à mon actif ! Alors on lui souhaite la bienvenue sous une pluie de confettis ! \o/**

**Et autre chose… d'après le nouvel épisode de Minute Papillon, le Psy serait un personnage à part entière, ce qui nous fait sauf erreur de ma part un total de 22 personnalités pour Kriss… Pitié, arrête d'en faire de nouvelles/de recycler celles qui ne sont apparues qu'une fois et occupe-toi des autres ! Parce que ça va commencer à devenir chaud de représenter toute ta petite famille dans les fics ! T.T (comment ça Kriss ne passera jamais par là et de toute façon c'est tant mieux puisque cette fanfic contient du Makriss (c'est pas extraordinaire, loin de là, mais bon c'est mon premier pairing avec deux personnalités réelles) ?)**

**Euh, d'ailleurs, à ce sujet… JuliaLutecia, tu m'avais demandé (de façon très subtile, si je me souviens bien) d'écrire un Mathieu/Kriss… est-ce que cet OS compte ? Nan parce que, si ça te permet de « mourir en paix »… x)**

**Anyway ! L'histoire de Snegurotchka est un conte traditionnel russe et ne m'appartient pas (quoi qu'il en existe teeeeeeeellement de versions que j'ai en quelque sorte compilé comme ça m'arrangeait ^^'), les personnages appartiennent à Mathieu Sommet et à Kriss. Tout ce qui est de moi sont les mots et l'idée de les avoir réunis.**

**Bonne lecture ;)**

* * *

><p>Figé. Tout semblait figé. Le temps, les mouvements, le monde. Pas un geste, pas un bruit... ou plutôt si, la vague respiration d'un corps allongé près du sien. Des doigts caressèrent sa paume, il les enveloppa doucement de sa main froide.<p>

Le silence.

Juste les sensations, juste les sentiments.

Rien qu'eux.

Ses membres engourdis qui brûlaient un instant plus tôt s'habituaient peu à peu à la température, ses oreilles a moitié ensevelies dans la masse poudreuse ne rougissaient plus et ses vêtements trempés devenaient de moins en moins désagréables à porter.

- Man ?

Presque à regret, il laissa échapper un petit gémissement.

- Tu vas avoir froid, man.

Amusé, il se contenta de se blottir contre le pull de son camarade. Il sentit un sourire apparaître sur son visage lorsqu'un bras vint se lover contre ses épaules, et tout se figea une nouvelle fois.

Il entendit un oiseau chanter.

- Man, je suis sérieux, tu vas attraper la crève, on devrait rentrer.

- Mouais, gros, on devrait.

Et le silence revint. Aucun d'eux ne fit un geste.

Il prit une profonde inspiration, profitant de cet air naturel si différent de celui de la capitale. Il se sentait libre.

Il ouvrit doucement les yeux.

Blanc. Le ciel lui apparut d'un blanc immaculé, tranché par la branche sombre d'un arbre sans feuille qui hibernait. Son regard fixa un point quelque part dans l'espace avant de dériver vers son centre de gravité, à savoir les paupières encore closes de son acolyte. Acolyte qui dû déceler l'attention qu'on lui portait, puisque ses yeux se montrèrent à son tour. Les regards se retrouvèrent, se détaillèrent...

À quelques mètres de là, le portail grinça et des pas couinèrent dans la neige. Un bref regard et la vision du Prof de Philo traversant le jardin suivit du Présentateur TV s'imposa. Ce dernier fit un geste à son sosie drogué qui le lui rendit, le tout sous l'œil désapprobateur de l'anarchiste résigné qui ouvrit violemment la porte. Les deux silhouettes disparurent, la porte claqua, le silence revient.

Où en étaient-ils, déjà ?

Ah oui.

Ils se fixèrent, admirant les prunelles de l'autre. En bon drogués qu'ils étaient, rares étaient les fois où leurs mains n'étaient occupées par aucun joint, briquet ou tout autre objet indispensables qui ne leur permettaient pas de serrer pleinement celles de l'autre.

- Gros ?

- Man ?

Ils ne bougèrent pas d'un pouce. Même le clignement de leurs yeux leur semblait trop long.

- Hier, dans un bouquin, je suis tombé sur un conte de Noël.

Petit silence.

- Racontes-moi ça, man.

Il sourit.

- Gros... c'est l'histoire d'un couple qui n'arrive pas à avoir d'enfant et qui est malheureux de ne pas pouvoir donner la vie...

Les yeux à quelques centimètres des siens s'écarquillèrent légèrement.

- Tu veux un enfant, man ?

Une douce chaleur se répandit immédiatement sur ses joues, contrastant avec le froid qui l'anesthésiait à petit feu.

- Gros, laisses-moi finir...

* * *

><p><strong><em>" ... Un jour, n'en pouvant plus d'être seul, il fabrique un bonhomme de neige à l'image de la fille de ses rêves... et, par miracle, le bonhomme de neige prend vie... "<em>**

- Bon sang, ils n'ont pas bientôt finis de se comporter comme des gamins ?! Il fait -5 degrés, dehors !

La tête de 1erDegré émergea du sapin, la personnalité crédule de Kriss pensant sûrement qu'on l'appelait. Ce simple détail suffit à agacer encore davantage le youtubeur qui serra les dents, ne quittant plus la fenêtre des yeux, là d'où il pouvait voir son Hippie (en t-shirt, nom de Dieu !) allongé dans la neige comme si de rien n'était.

- Mathieu, laisses-les un peu tranquilles, ils sont grands.

Le premier schizophrène se tourna vers le second. Ses yeux se perdirent un moment dans l'imposante iroquoise jaune vive qui surmontait son visage avant d'exprimer son mécontentement d'un simple contact visuel.

- Mon Hippie, je le connais, reprit Kriss, Il a dû proposer au tiens de se mettre au chaud. Et s'il n'a pas voulu l'écouter lui, il ne t'écoutera pas plus.

Mathieu soupira. Il avait raison.

Mais lui restait frustré. Ses personnalités, c'était sa famille, ses enfants qu'il avait créé. Oui, même le Patron, même s'il aurait préféré finir émasculé par un chat plutôt que de l'avouer.

Ses personnalités, c'était un miracle. Un putain de miracle qui avait changé sa vie et l'avait sauvé de la solitude.

Et ça, ça lui semblait une raison suffisante pour s'affoler lorsque l'un de ses protégés s'amusait à se rouler dans trente centimètres de neige simplement vêtu d'un baggy et d'un t-shirt 100% coton.

Alors, pour faire passer sa colère, il saisit une bouteille de vin qui traînait sur la table au milieu des verres parfaitement alignés que le Critique s'évertuait à placer symétriquement depuis de longues minutes. Remarquant grâce à son geste toute l'implication du bloggeur, 1erDegré quitta ses cartons pleins d'anges et de bougies en plastique pour s'accroupir près de lui, le regardant faire avec une étincelle d'admiration dans les yeux.

- Il est où, mon verre ? S'étonna Mathieu en promenant son regard sur l'ensemble de la longue nappe blanche

- Dans l'évier de la cuisine, répondit Kriss en levant les yeux au ciel, On n'a même pas commencé l'entrée que tu cherches déjà à te taper ton quatrième verre ! Vas-y doucement ! Encore, si c'était de la bière, je comprendrais, mais du vin... et c'est loin d'être un Château Latour !

Mathieu soupira.

Comment ne pouvait-il pas être stressé ? Son camarade youtubeur était constamment près de lui !

Avec un sourire dissimulant sa gêne, le youtubeur au chapeau enjamba les sacs de couchages de ses personnalités et de lui-même et se fixa pour objectif la porte de l'entrée de la cuisine, à quelques mètres de là.

Avec les personnalités de son collègue et les siennes, ils étaient près d'une quarantaine. Ce qui impliquait une quarantaine de chaises maladroitement collées les unes contre les autres tout autour de la table et gênant considérablement chaque déplacement entre la salle à manger et le reste de la maison beaujolaise.

Heureusement, à force de patience et de courage, il parvint enfin à poser le pied sur le carrelage, déjà bercé par l'odeur du repas qui finissait de cuire.

* * *

><p><strong><em>"... La jeune fille grandit alors auprès de ce couple. Et un jour, alors qu'elle reste toujours dans son coin, des paysans l'invitent à la fête du village."<em>**

- Tu es doué ! Moi j'en aurais cassé un depuis longtemps !

Le Critique cessa enfin sa mesure de la nappe et se tourna vers 1erDegré qui s'était rapproché de lui. Beaucoup trop rapproché de lui.

Il trouva brusquement l'idée d'aller mesurer l'autre extrémité de la table judicieuse.

Le mètre se rembobina dans un claquement aussi bref que brutal et il contourna difficilement les chaises qui s'entrechoquèrent sur son passage. 21, 5 cm.

- Tu as réfléchi ?

La question de son camarade le figea un instant. La nervosité s'empara doucement de lui et un simple regard circulaire par-dessus ses lunettes l'augmenta encore davantage. Ils étaient seuls. Bon sang, où était Kriss quand on avait besoin de lui ?!

- A propos de ? Marmonna-t-il donc d'un ton qu'il espéra nonchalant

Le mètre se déroula le long du tissu blanc, donnant impitoyablement la distance rigoureusement exacte entre l'assiette et l'ourlet. 21, 4 cm. Zut.

- À propos de mon amour pour toi.

Petit pincement au cœur.

Avec un soupire, il redressa la tête et rencontra le regard à la fois plein de curiosité et d'espoir de son double. Il le fixa un moment puis, secouant la tête, préféra se concentrer sur sa tâche.

- Tu ne peux pas m'aimer.

- Tu penses que je mens ?

Le ruban se déroula une seconde fois. Vérifier, être sûr.

- Je veux dire par là que je ne suis pas le genre de personnalité aimante à avoir sa place dans un... un couple. Je veux dire... Regardes-moi !

21, 4 cm.

- Je te regarde.

Il ne put s'empêcher de lever les yeux au ciel. Ne jamais oublier avec qui l'on parlait. C'était indispensable avec 1erDegré.

- Non, je vois bien que tu... Bref ! Oublie-ça...

Il s'attendait à ce que son camarade reprenne de plus belle, insiste sur le fait qu'il ne voulait justement pas oublier, mais rien. Pourtant, il lui avait déjà fait ce discours la première fois, lui répétant encore et encore qu'il attendrait sa décision jusqu'à Noël.

21, 4 cm

Ça n'avait l'air de rien, et pourtant... Un millimètre. Presque parfait. Mais il manquait quelque chose. Un petit quelque chose d'important.

Agacé, il envoya rouler son mètre sur la table.

Il l'avait senti, son changement d'attitude. Il avait remarqué ses sourires et ses mains tendues...

_"- Je te sens plus à l'aise avec moi, depuis quelques temps. Mieux dans tes baskets._

_- Ça, c'est parce que la semelle s'assouplit avec le temps."_

... mais il ne voulait pas y croire.

- Je croyais que tu serais le dernier à vouloir mettre la table.

La voix de 1erDegré, cette fois bien réelle, le tira de ses souvenirs.

Abandonnant à regret ses mesures, il fixa le sol.

- Puisque personne ici n'est capable de faire un travail rigoureux, il faut bien que je m'y mette.

Il avait la tête penchée, les yeux rivés sur les lacets de ses chaussures, mais la conviction que 1erDegré souriait lui apparut naturellement.

- Je trouve ça super que tu te sociabilise un peu. Tu es toujours seul, dans ton coin. Ça me fait plaisir.

Plaisir.

Lui qui ne faisait jamais de bien à personne, avec ses remarques sur tout et n'importe quoi.

Plaisir.

Il sourit.

- Réessaie.

Il leva son regard vers la personnalité naïve de Kriss qui lui tendait le mètre ruban abandonné plus tôt. Il avait déjà "réessayé". Des tas de fois. Mais si c'était lui qui le demandait...

Pour lui faire plaisir.

21, 5 cm !

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. Bon. Il avait dû se tromper. Tout était en ordre.

Il quitta donc la pièce, stupéfait, sous le regard pétillant de 1erDegré. C'est fou ce que pouvait provoquer le simple fait de pousser une assiette, même d'un millimètre.

* * *

><p><strong><em>" ... au cours de la fête, un jeune berger invite la fille de neige à danser. "<em>**

Dans le salon, la chaîne stéréo était poussée à son maximum. Une douce musique tentait vainement d'emplir l'air, étouffée par celle de l'Irlandais qui sautillait non loin de là. Plusieurs pas frottant ou tapant le parquet lui répondaient. L'abeille Kiki Wi se trémoussait, le Baron partageait un slow avec la Fille, et, entre deux canapés, Mr Dada faisait tournoyer le Gamin sous le regard du Gâteau de Riz qui s'était prudemment mis à l'écart pour ne pas provoquer de catastrophe. Près de lui, un couple tout de noir et blanc vêtu assistait également à cette touchante scène, pour l'un avec envie, pour l'autre avec appréhension.

- Allez, c'est pour le fun ! Reprit soudainement le premier

- Non !

- Allez !

- Pour la dernière fois, Maître, j'ai dit non ! C'est ridicule !

Le chanteur au kigurumi soupira. Abattant sa dernière carte, il lui offrit son plus beau regard de panda battu. Celui des oreilles tombantes, de la tête basse, et des grands yeux humides.

- Non c'est non ! Répéta encore le Prof les bras croisés, légèrement rose

- Mais... j'ai basé ma soirée la dessus ! Comment veux-tu que je te fasse vivre une soirée de folie si on ne commence pas par danser et à se bourrer ? Parce que c'est ça la romance moderne !** (admirez le clin d'œil à 94% des fics d'un pairing que je ne nommerais pas ;D)**

Le Prof soupira, rougissant déjà de gêne. Il détailla son compagnon des pieds jusqu'à la pointe de ses petites oreilles noires et, comme il s'y était lui-même attendu, céda.

- Bon, bon, tu as gagné, je vais danser avec toi... mais pas d'alcool !

Le sourire de Maître Panda grandit tandis qu'il attira le Prof sur la piste de danse improvisée.

- Non verrons tout à l'heure...

* * *

><p><strong><em>"... le berger s'éprend d'elle. Il lui fait des avances..."<em>**

- Tu en as fait exprès, espèce de sale d'enfoiré !

- Non, même pas, lâcha Kriss avec un ton qui pourtant désignait tout le contraire

Le Prof de Philo jeta un regard noir à la petite branche verte suspendue au plafond, puis au Présentateur TV qui, près de lui, ne fixait plus qu'elle. Cela devait bien faire quinze bonnes minutes, depuis que leur créateur s'était contenté à leur arrivée de la pointer du doigt avec un regard plein de sous-entendu allant de l'un à l'autre.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est, une sorte de vengeance ? Argua le professeur comme s'il pouvait cracher du venin, Un moyen de me rappeler que j'aurais dû rester ?

Kriss sourit, visiblement très amusé, tandis que le cadreur de Hors Sujet se remit enfin à penser correctement après plusieurs minutes de bug intensif devant ce pauvre bout de verdure. Il savait très bien ce qu'insinuaient les deux hommes.

Alors, sans crier gare, il empoigna le col de la chemise blanche à deux mains et l'attira à lui.

C'était... doux et violent.

D'abord le contact réussi de la paire de lèvres, puis les sentiments qui se mirent à faire surface, à exploser en lui comme un feu d'artifice. De toutes les couleurs.

Il ne sut pas exactement combien de temps ils étaient restés dans cette position mais, brusquement, la réalité le frappa.

Bon sang... Mais qu'est-ce qu'il était en train de faire ?!

Il s'écarta brusquement.

Les sensations s'évaporèrent pour ne laisser qu'une série de tremblements qu'il ressentit de la tête jusqu'aux pieds. Il s'éloigna, priant pour que sa démarche paraisse naturelle. Au moment de quitter la pièce, il se retourna vers Kriss et ajouta:

- On n'allait pas y passer quatre heures, non plus !

La porte se referma derrière lui, il s'y adossa. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait fait ? Qu'est-ce qui l'avait pris ? C'était le PROF DE PHILO !...

Et il revoyait encore l'air médusé de Kriss. Ce regard qui signifiait clairement "Un baiser sur la joue, ça aurait suffi, mec !"

**_"... mais Snegurotchka ne peut pas l'aimer. Son cœur est fait de glace. Alors il n'a pas d'autre choix que de l'abandonner..."_**

* * *

><p>- On ne devrait pas attendre les Hippies ?<p>

- Trop faim !

- Quelle argumentation...

- Ecoute, Mathieu, depuis ce matin je me tape d'improbables sourires, de l'entraide, et de la joie partout. Tu n'as pas idée d'à quel point ça, c'est mon miracle de noël ! Je ne veux surtout pas que ça dégénère et comme certains ont faim...

- Je ne vois pas beaucoup de joie chez le Présentateur TV ou le Prof de Philo.

L'ombre d'une culpabilité naissante apparut sur le visage de Kriss.

- Je ne comprends vraiment pas ce qui lui a pris. Et depuis, le Prof n'est toujours pas revenu...

- Tu as la trouille qu'il quitte le jardin et ne s'en aille ?

À ses mots, Kriss retint une petite larme qui lui piqua les yeux. Cela lui avait demandé tellement de courage, de contacter le Prof de Philo pour lui demander de se joindre à eux... et à simple pensée qu'il disparaisse encore pour ne plus jamais revenir lui faisait sincèrement mal. Oui, la blague aurait été plus drôle plus courte.

- Bah, reprit Mathieu, je vais te remonter le moral, moi ! Figures-toi qu'une fangirl fait tourner une pétition sur internet pour que je me mari avec Antoine ! C'est fou, hein ?

Malgré ses inquiétudes, Kriss ne pu retenir un éclat de rire.

Autour d'eux, les places se prenaient petit à petit en fonction des affinités.

- HI HI HI ! JE SUIS UN GÂTEAU DE RIZ !

- Je vois ça, oui, murmura Mr Dada avec le sourire

- HI HI HI ! JE SUIS UN GÂTEAU DE RIZ ! ET J'AIMERAIS BIEN ME METTRE LÀ !

Le fanatique des crêpes ne répondit rien, se contentant de tirer la chaise à côté de lui avec un sourire plus grand encore. Aussitôt, son camarade s'y rua et, en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour dire "Crêperie", avait déjà les mains sur ses épaules.

- HI HI HI ! JE SUIS UN GÂTEAU DE RIZ ! ET J'AIMERAIS BIEN ME METTRE LÀ ! Pour être près de toi...

En face d'eux, la Féministe coincée entre la Fille et le Prof jetait des petits regards en coin au Syndicaliste qui, à l'autre bout de la table, semblait en grande conversation avec le Carniste sur des sujets aussi divers et passionnants que le pastis, la bière... et la bière. Un rapide coup d'œil de son opposé dans sa direction confirma sa pensée. Au prix d'un long combat intérieur, elle finit par se lever, traverser la pièce, et à se glisser sur la chaise vide à la droite du manifestant, coupant ainsi l'herbe sous le pied du pauvre Geek qui cherchait vainement une place où l'on voulait bien de lui.

- Écoute-moi bien, espèce de macho, je te propose un marché.

Il allait lui dire qu'il était un homme, qu'il n'avait pas à écouter une femme, elle lui répliquerait que les femmes n'étaient pas des objets,... tout était déjà écrit.

Et pourtant.

- Je suis surpris que tu ne sois pas à la cuisine, souffla-t-il tout de même pour la forme, Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

Quelque chose en elle, sa nature sans doute, la poussa à répondre à ce premier affront, mais elle sut se contenir. Elle aurait bien aimé aider à la cuisine, mais elle savait pertinemment que cela ne l'aurait pas aidé à passer la soirée avec lui. Alors elle avait mise deux trois guirlandes dans le sapin avec 1erDegré.

Qu'est-ce qu'elle voulait ? Vaste question, mais ce n'était pas le moment.

- C'est le Carniste qui s'en est occupé avec le Pyromane. Deux hommes, donc. Je te propose exceptionnellement de ne pas se dire un mot ce soir.

Apparemment, il en aurait presque recraché son verre déjà plein de pastis.

- Et à quoi ça sert, la grognasse ?

- Ça sert à ne pas se battre le soir de noël. Si tu n'as pas envie que nous soyons en bons termes, pense au moins à Kriss.

Le Syndicaliste se tourna vers leur créateur qui observait sans rien dire un Mathieu visiblement en plein monologue.

Il se retourna, la fixa un instant avant de se plonger dans la contemplation de son assiette vide.

- On ne se parle pas ?

- On ne se parle pas.

- Et on commence quand ?

- Tout de suite.

**_"... Mais l'attitude de ce berger lui fait malgré tout envie. En tant que fille de neige, Snegurotchka s'adresse au vent..._**

- **_Elle parle au vent ? Elle en a trop prit, man !_**

- **_C'est ce que je me suis dit aussi, gros, mais écoute..."_**

Seul face au monde. Seule face à ce que l'on veut connaître mais qui nous est inaccessible. Regarder l'horizon les pieds gelés, les chaussures emprisonnées par la glace.

Accepter, refuser. Il aurait préféré ne pas avoir à faire face à ce choix. Il aurait voulu égoïstement attendre celui d'un autre. Le sien.

Oui, l'homme est tellement égoïste.

Il aurait voulu être catégorique, connaître la réponse et l'affirmer avec fermeté, sans peur de regrets.

La sûreté ou la tentation ? La raison ou les sentiments ?

Il allait perdre quelque chose, c'était certain. Restait à savoir ce qui lui coûterait le moins cher.

Refuser, et, si ça devenait une obsession, vivre dans un regret perpétuel, celui de n'avoir jamais tenté.

Accepter, et, si les choses tournaient mal, vivre dans un regret perpétuel, celui d'avoir essayé.

... Tout ça, c'était la faute de Kriss. Il le détestait.

_"Pourquoi est-ce que vous avez accepté de venir ?"_

_Pour te faire plaisir, crétin. Parce que tu en mourrais d'envie._

Devant le mail de leur créateur, il avait vu dans les yeux de son collègue le besoin de retrouver ce que lui n'avait jamais connu. Bien sûr, tout au fond de lui, il ne haïssait pas vraiment Kriss, mais il l'aurait... disons... davantage apprécié à distance...

Accepter, refuser.

Au loin, sous le grand arbre mort au milieu du jardin, il voyait la forme des deux Hippies allongés l'un contre l'autre.

Ils avaient l'air heureux.

Est-ce que ça valait la peine de se montrer faible ?

**_"... Snegurotchka supplie le vent de lui donner un véritable cœur. Car aimer, même un court instant, a désormais plus de valeur pour elle qu'un éternel cœur de glace..."_**

C'était incroyable comme les choses changeaient lorsque l'on se passait des mots. Quand on se taisait, ce à quoi on prêtait le plus attention dans le discours disparaissait, s'évaporait. Ne restait que les petites choses naturelles qui, d'ordinaire toujours camouflées, en profitaient pour se faire entendre.

Du moins, c'est ce que pensait le Syndicaliste. Sans doute de façon moins poétique, certes, mais l'idée était là.

Il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi il avait accepté.

Il ne se passait rien, mais les regards, qu'ils se croisent ou se fuient, ne lui déplaisaient pas. La grognasse perdait de ses côtés hystérique, gueularde et ridicule lorsqu'elle ne perdait pas son temps à cracher sur le port du voile islamique.

Certaines de ses pensées le rendirent ravi de ne pas pouvoir parler. Il l'aurait regretté.

- Non.

1erDegré referma la bouche. Aussitôt, il retourna à son assiette.

Blessé de sa propre attitude, le Critique soupira. Il prépara ses mots, s'apprêtant à se justifier, jusqu'à ce qu'une larme sur le visage de son voisin de table ne le fige. Il réfléchit à toute vitesse, cherchant ce qui n'allait pas avant de comprendre.

- Non, je ne peux pas encore te répondre, clarifia-t-il

1erDegré renifla, essuya sa joue, et hocha la tête sans un mot. Il le trouvait adorable.

Et, apparemment, c'était réciproque.

- Je vais attendre.

Encore, ajouta le Critique dans sa tête

Le mot n'apparut sur aucune de leurs lèvres, et pourtant il traversa leurs deux esprits.

Encore.

Rien n'avançait car ils se heurtaient à un mur. Et ce mur, c'était lui.

Était-ce vraiment possible ?

Celui qui ne réfléchissait pas assez et celui qui réfléchissait trop... ensemble ?

- Oh, et puis zut !

Laissant tomber sa fourchette dans un bruit qu'il aurait été d'ordinaire le premier à faire remarquer, il se pencha sur son sosie au t-shirt rouge.

* * *

><p><strong><em>"... Et le vent lui accorde son souhait. La jeune fille sent alors une chaleur se rependre en elle. Elle se met à ressentir..."<em>**

- Hello, gamine ! Dis-moi... Ça te dirait un peu de phone-sexe ?

- Ah non ! Intervint aussitôt Mathieu, Si tu appelles Tatiana... Ou n'importe qui d'autre d'ailleurs... Tu passes ton coup de fil DEHORS !

Le criminel se figea, jeta un œil à la fenêtre d'où l'on pouvait apercevoir quelques flocons flottant déjà dans l'air, et se leva précipitamment.

- Et allez, une pt'ite branlette dans la neige !

Sur ces mots symbolisant avec grâce et finesse l'esprit de Noël, l'homme vêtu de noir quitta la salle à manger, un bref courant d'air ainsi qu'un claquement de porte confirmant sa sortie. Mathieu reprit le découpage de sa viande sous le regard interrogateur de Kriss.

- Tu ne t'inquiète pas pour lui ?

Le schizophrène lâcha un rire.

- Le Patron a déjà survécu à des actes sexuels dans des volcans, dans des orties, dans des bains d'eau gelée, au sommet de montagnes et même sous l'eau !... Souvenirs de vacances, mec, cherche pas... Il est robuste, je n'ai rien à craindre !

Kriss sourit. Sous la table, une main prit la sienne. Un peu surpris, il finit par la serrer tandis que la seconde de son collègue agrippa un verre. Le youtubeur à l'iroquoise poussa la bouteille hors de portée.

- Mathieu, ça suffit, arrête de boire.

- Ça va, je reprends pas la route après...

- Peut-être, mais c'est stupide.

- C'est toi qui me dis ça...

- Allez, lâche ce verre.

- Ça donne du courage.

- Du courage pour faire quoi ?

Son camarade le fixa de ses yeux bleus, visiblement hésitant. Kriss savait, il avait compris, mais il voulait l'entendre. Maintenant.

Mathieu ouvrit la bouche, il retint sa respiration...

... lorsqu'un second coup de vent le coupa dans son élan. Le Patron était déjà de retour ? Non.

Au milieu des cris de chacun ("La porte ! Ferme la porte !"), le Prof de Philo apparut marteau sur épaule.

Accédant de bonne grâce aux exigences de ses camarades, il fit promener son regard tout autour de la table avant de se tourner vers son créateur.

- Où ?

- Euh... dans la cuisine, pourquoi ?

L'anarchiste ignora tout bonnement sa question et le fait que la réponse soit venue si vite pour se frayer un chemin à travers la salle à manger. Il passa devant le Geek qui avait enfin trouvé une place sur les genoux du Démon à la fois dépassé et confiant face à toute cette joie. Personne ne pleurerait ce soir, il resterait toute la nuit auprès de lui. Auprès du petit Geek qui sauçait son assiette avec plein d'étoiles dans les yeux.

Avec la grâce et la tendresse que lui permettait son statut d'ange de l'ombre, il déposa ses mains gantées sur les poignets de son protégé, les ramenant à lui pour l'envelopper tout entier. Dans ses bras, le Geek frissonna avant de se laisser aller à ce petit câlin.

* * *

><p>- Détends-toi, personne n'a remarqué notre absence.<p>

Le Vegan déglutit. Gêné, il enfila son jean et chercha à tâtons son t-shirt perdu quelque part dans l'obscurité.

- Je ne sais pas, Kriss...

- Kriss est trop occupé à faire la cour à Mathieu.

- Tu crois ?

- Mais oui.

L'image floue du Carniste, apparemment habillé, s'assit près de lui sur le lit. Le bruit caractéristique d'une capsule de bière retentit dans la chambre. Un tissu sous ses doigts lui donna un petit espoir et il plissa les yeux dans l'ombre. Non, ce n'était qu'un bout de couverture.

- Tu n'as pas vu mes lunettes ? Questionna-t-il à mi-voix

- Non...

Son T-shirt et ses lunettes... Ils auraient dû faire plus attention, plutôt que de jeter leurs affaires n'importe où.

À cette pensée, il sentit son cœur battre plus fort. Tout ça était allé vite. Trop vite. Quelques instants plus tôt, il avait crié des choses qu'il commençait maintenant à remettre en question. Après tout, monter à l'étage à l'insu de tous avec son ennemi/rival/ami/mangeur d'animaux morts /et maintenant amant entre le plat et le fromage n'avait peut-être pas été la meilleure des choses à faire.

- Pour une première fois, c'était... bien.

Comme si ça ne suffisait pas, il se mit à rougir. Quelques flashs lui revinrent et il secoua immédiatement la tête. À côté de lui, son opposé fixait ses chaussures, très calme.

- Tu te rends compte que, techniquement, tu as préféré coucher avec moi plutôt que de manger de la viande ?

- Les risques des paris… et encore, je n'ai même pas l'excuse d'être bourré contrairement à certains.

La pression sembla monter d'un cran pour le Carniste qui se mit à le regarder avec sérieux.

- Parce que tu crois que je suis ivre ? Tout ce que j'ai dit, je le pensais…

- Nan, je parlais du Prof chantant « What Does The Fox Say? » pendant que l'on montait l'escalier… pour un homme qui bloque sur le cri du kangourou, je trouve ça drôle !

Ils partagèrent un rire, l'un des premiers.

Sa main se baladant entre les couches de tissus finit par enfin se refermer sur sa paire de lunettes.

Le monde devint plus clair, les contours se firent moins incertains. Un bref silence circula entre eux, uniquement brisé par leur respiration. Le Carniste tira quelque chose de derrière son dos, le regarda longuement avec un soupire, et le lui tendit.

- Tiens.

Le Vegan ouvrit de grands yeux et récupéra son T-shirt. Il le remercia d'un léger murmure, la voix brisée.

* * *

><p><strong><em>"... Alors, enfin heureuse, la jeune fille de neige court retrouver son berger..."<em>**

Il n'avait jamais bu d'alcool, mais il paraissait que ça faisait du bien. La porte du réfrigérateur s'ouvrit doucement. Quelques bouteilles en verre lui firent vaguement envie. De toute façon, ça ne pouvait pas être pire que de pleurer sous une table. Tout était bon à prendre.

Lui et ses frères avaient tous une attirance plus ou moins prononcée pour la bière blonde. Le côté Kriss sans doute. Alors il saisit la bouteille correspondante qui manqua de lui glisser entre les doigts.

Il était là.

Il était certain de l'avoir entendu. Ce sifflement bien à lui, la signature de chacun de ses déplacements.

L'idée de se retourner l'effleura à peine lorsque la porte du réfrigérateur se referma brusquement et lui fut brutalement plaqué contre elle.

Le Prof de Philo avait toujours deux doigts contre son front, le deuxième poing tout près du Présentateur TV qui se tassa comme il le put. Le regard brun de son patron fixa d'abord le siens, effrayé, puis descendit le long de son bras jusqu'à la bouteille à moitié pleine... ou à moitié vide.

- Tu es ivre ? Lâcha-t-il de sa voix rauque exceptionnellement calme

Il secoua négativement la tête.

Le Prof de Philo fronça les sourcils, se pencha sur lui et prit une grande inspiration.

- Bon, tu ne sens pas l'alcool. Je suppose que tu es en état de comprendre ce qui se passe.

Il fit une pause, arracha la bouteille des mains de son collègue, la posa sur le plan de travail, et reprit:

- Je n'aime pas penser bonheur, et encore moins avoir des besoins de ce calibre, mais j'ai cru comprendre que...

- S... S'il vous plaît, Prof, ne me faites pas de mal...

En effet, il avait remarqué la présence de l'impressionnant marteau 5t appuyé contre la porte du four. Il l'avait vu à l'œuvre. Des tas de fois. Un geste lui suffirait pour le reprendre en main... et frapper.

Il avait envie de se laisser tomber sur le carrelage froid, de se replier sur lui-même, de se cacher les yeux et de se boucher les oreilles.

Remarquant visiblement se tendance à glisser, le Prof le maintint fermement par la veste.

- Reste là. J'ai mis trop de temps à réfléchir pour que tu te contentes de fuir. Ce serait trop facile.

Obéissant malgré son incompréhension, le Présentateur TV se figea, se contentant de soutenir son regard.

- Tu représentes tout ce que je déteste, Souffla le Prof en ne le lâchant toujours pas ni des yeux ni physiquement, L'hypocrisie, l'enfermement, la servitude gratuite... la télévision.

- Je sais...

Il passait son temps, lui Présentateur TV, à chercher les faveurs d'un homme qui jetait les écrans par les fenêtres. Ridicule. Pathétique.

Le Prof de Philo s'approcha lentement, semblant abandonner à chaque centimètre un peu de l'animosité qui déformait ses traits, le rendant plus... humain.

- Et pourtant... Je ne te déteste pas, toi.

* * *

><p><strong><em>"... Snegurotchka lui fait sa déclaration d'amour. Mais, au fil de ses mots, elle disparait et se change en flaque d'eau..."<em>**

"Je ne te déteste pas"

Cela semblait si simple à dire. Mais peut-être ne valait-il mieux pas tenter, finalement. Le silence leur allait si bien.

Peut-être... qu'ils avaient trop longtemps repoussé les gestes, plus dignes de confiance que les mots.

Et ce n'était pas le Critique et 1erDegré qui l'auraient contredite. Car, encouragés par le patin que se roulait les deux personnalités, plusieurs couples comme celui de Mr Dada et du Gâteau de Riz, ou celui de Maître Panda et du Prof (bien éméché) s'y étaient mis. Les autres les regardaient, surpris pour certains, attendris pour d'autres. Personne ne remarqua le Carniste et le Vegan qui descendirent précipitamment l'escalier pour rejoindre leur place, l'un à côté d'elle et l'autre près du Syndicaliste.

Fallait-il le dire ? Fallait-il prévenir le Vegan de la grande trace mauve dans son cou ?

Non, chaque chose en son temps. Elle allait plutôt commencer par ouvrir les yeux de cet idiot qui décidemment ne ferait jamais le premier pas. Alors elle se tourna vers le gréviste qui lança, apparemment le seul à faire un gros doigt à la magie de l'instant:

- Bah alors, la fiotte, on s'est pas ennuyé à ce que je vois !

La Féministe ouvrit la bouche, choquée, avant de se faire un formidable face palm.

... oh le con !

Le Vegan se figea. Il sembla rapidement comprendre. Ses doigts se placèrent immédiatement sur le suçon avec effroi.

Tout le monde dans un rayon d'au moins trois chaises retint son souffle. Une larme apparut derrière les lunettes du végétarien et il se précipita hors de la salle en tremblant.

**_"... les filles de glace ne sont pas faites pour l'amour, et ce qu'elle ressentait avait fait s'enflammer son cœur si fort qu'elle en avait fondu."_**

* * *

><p>Sa voix baissa peu à peu jusqu'à s'éteindre. Le silence revint si soudainement que leurs oreilles frigorifiées mirent un temps à l'apprécier. Plus le flot des flocons qui flottaient autour d'eux s'intensifiait, plus ils se serraient l'un contre l'autre.<p>

Figé. Tout semblait figé. Les branches de l'arbre se pliaient sans un bruit, les guirlandes décorant les toits des maisons au loin semblaient flotter dans le ciel. C'était comme si tout deux appartenaient à ce monde gelé si calme, si semblable à leurs sentiments

Une douce mélancolie les traversa, comme lorsque l'on ferme un livre.

- Man... ça peut pas se terminer comme ça, man, c'est trop triste !

Il sourit.

Leurs yeux toujours noyés dans ceux de l'autre, ses doigts caressèrent ceux de son compagnon.

- Il existe... Une autre version de la fin, gros...

* * *

><p><strong><em>"Le berger, resté seul, se met à pleurer en repensant à son amour perdu. Plein de douleur, il cri son désespoir..."<em>**

- Oui.

Le murmure du Critique dans l'oreille de 1erDegré coïncida avec le silence dans laquelle venait soudainement de se plonger près de la moitié de la table. La porte claquée avec précipitation avait coupé les conversations et avait provoqué le regard noir de Kriss qui, une fois n'était pas coutume, ne valait rien face à l'air effaré de la Féministe.

- Tu étais obligé de la ramener ? Siffla le Carniste entre ses dents, Parce que de la part d'un mec qui n'a pas les couilles d'admettre qu'il en pince pour une femme, c'est… « fort de café équitable »…

Le mangeur de viande se leva pour emboîter le pas de son opposé, claquant la porte plus fort encore pour montrer sa colère. Kriss voulu le suivre, mais une main sur son épaule lui intima de se rassoir.

- Euh, mec, je ne veux pas interférer dans toute cette histoire… mais pour avoir déjà vécu des problèmes de cœur entre mes personnalités, je te conseillerais plutôt de les laisser se démerder entre eux…

- DU RUM DES PANDAS ET D'LA BIERRE NON DE DIEUUUUU ! Lâcha comme une réponse le Prof, le visage rouge

Le chanteur de Salut les Geeks fit la grimace et vida le verre éternellement rempli de son conjoint.

- Eh ! Attends-moi !

Les pas du Carniste accélérèrent. Il passa par la cuisine, distinguant vaguement les silhouettes du Prof de Philo et du Présentateur TV assis sur la table l'un à côté de l'autre. Il traversa plusieurs salles et couloirs jusqu'à ce qu'un bruit de serrure ainsi qu'une porte devant lui l'immobilisèrent soudainement. Essayant tant bien que mal de faire preuve de patience et self-control, il toqua contre le panneau de bois.

- Tu ne vas quand même pas te laisser abattre comme ça ! Lâcha-t-il après un moment sans réponse, Tu sais, le Syndicaliste a son franc parlé mais ça n'en fait pas quelqu'un de méchant…

* * *

><p>- … Un crétin ! Rugit la Féministe, Est-ce qu'au moins tu te rends compte que tu te comportes comme un crétin ?<p>

Autour d'eux, les conversations reprirent, les visages se penchèrent sur les assiettes. Personne ne tenait à être mêlé à ça. Visiblement au plus grand agacement de sa voisine de table, il haussa les épaules.

- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?

Son ton nonchalant provoqua l'air choqué de son contraire qui prit une belle teinte rouge. Ça lui avait manqué.

- Ce que tu as fait ?! Tu le sais très bien ! Tu sais que dès qu'il ne s'agit pas de nourriture, il manque cruellement de confiance en lui ! Et toi tu en rajoute encore et encore !

- Mais qu'est-ce que j'y peux s'il prend tout mal ?

- IL NE PREND PAS TOUT MAL, TU LE METS MAL ! LE CARNISTE A RAISON : ÇA T'ARRACHERAIT LA GUEULE D'ADMETTRE QUELQUE CHOSE AU MOINS UNE FOIS DANS TA VIE ?!

Coupé net.

Il fixa le vide en cherchant ses mots pendant ce qui lui parut être une éternité. La Féministe agita une main devant ses yeux, surprise de son absence de répartie.

_« Un mec qui n'a pas les couilles d'admettre qu'il en pince pour une femme. »_

Oui. Ça lui arracherait la gueule. Et pas que.

Et comme il était bêtement fier, ça ne serait pas pour aujourd'hui.

De toute façon, les mots doux n'étaient pas pour eux...

* * *

><p>La porte poussa un cliquetis et s'ouvrit lentement, laissant apparaitre le Vegan les yeux pleins de larmes qui ne coulaient pourtant plus.<p>

- Je me comporte comme une fiotte, soupira-t-il en les chassant du bout des doigts

- Non, tu te comportes comme tu es toi, et les autres disent que c'est un comportement de tapette. Pour te faire rentrer des trucs dans la tête, pour te faire croire qu'ils ont le droit de t'appeler comme ça.

Le Vegan fixa son camarade par-dessus le verre de ses lunettes, sceptique.

- Ce n'est pas de toi, n'est-ce pas ?

- Euh... non, c'est de Kriss...

Avec un petit rire, le végétarien fit disparaître l'air gêné du Carniste en se rapprochant encore de lui. Le mangeur d'animaux morts sourit à son tour et porta son attention sur l'ecchymose s'étalant sur quelques centimètres dans le cou de son camarade.

- Si tu veux, tu m'en fais un aussi, comme ça c'est réglé.

* * *

><p><strong>" … « Snegurotchka ne t'a pas abandonné », lui répond alors le vent"<strong>

- Ça en fait des problèmes, pour un noël ! Commenta Kriss, Mais tu as raison, ils ont l'air de bien s'en sortir tout seuls...

Mathieu lui sourit.

- Et c'est toi qui me disais qu'ils étaient "grands" ?

Tous deux éclatèrent de rire. Le plus petit soupira et couva des yeux leurs personnalités, toutes réunies comme une seule grande famille.

- Faut croire que nos expériences se croisent !

Les mains, d'ailleurs, se recroisèrent sous la table, les regards un peu au-dessus. Petit sourire gêné chez Mathieu, air plus confiant pour Kriss.

- Dite donc... puisqu'ils se débrouillent bien sans nous... si on se faisait un petit remake de ce fameux versus ?

* * *

><p>- « Elle reviendra au prochain hiver, lorsque la neige tombera de nouveau »…<p>

Il fit une pause, ferma les yeux pour terminer son histoire :

- … « … lorsque la glace sera assez forte pour lui permettre de rester auprès de toi. »

Le silence les submergea de nouveau.

Le vent souleva doucement leurs vêtements et il frissonna sans vraiment s'en rendre compte. Les yeux à quelques centimètres des siens se remplir d'un peu de tristesse.

- Man, je vois où tu veux en venir. On ne se reverra pas avant le prochain Noël...

Il soupira. Oui.

Plus il y pensait, plus ça le rendait triste.

- Mathieu voit grand, gros, on va tous travailler dur...

- Ouais, man, Kriss m'a dit pareil...

Leurs voix se turent. Le temps prenait maintenant tout son sens. Une petite quinte de toux transperça le silence.

- Désolé, gros.

- Man, t'excuses pas. T'es en train de te rendre malade depuis tout à l'heure, viens il faut rentrer.

Son acolyte se leva pour lui tendre la main, il l'accepta avec un grand sourire et enfila ses lunettes de soleil. Ils traversèrent le jardin main dans la main, leurs chapeaux frissonnant au grès du vent. Parce qu'on ne sépare jamais un hippie de son chapeau, surtout lorsqu'il s'agit d'un beau point commun avec l'élu de son cœur.

La porte s'ouvrit lentement. Il allait rejoindre la salle à manger, lorsque que...

- Oh, regarde, man !

Son regard, entraîné par celui de son camarade, se fixa sur le plafond où une petite branche verte et blanche se balançait. Il la regarda un moment avant de remarquer la présence de son alter ego tout près de lui, ses doigts prêt à enlever ses lunettes et les yeux sur ses lèvres.

- Euh... tu permets, man ?

* * *

><p>Serrés l'un contre l'autre, Mathieu et Kriss partagèrent un nouveau regard, un peu rouges. Désireux de le mettre à l'aise en changeant de sujet, le youtubeur à l'Iroquoise chercha dans leurs récentes conversations téléphoniques un détail pour rebondir.<p>

- ... D'ailleurs, ton Hippie se soigne de son obsession pour les contes de fée ? Lâcha-t-il sur le ton de la conversation

Mathieu sourit.

- Non, toujours pas, et ça commence à déteindre sur lui, je crois. Hier, je l'ai entendu parler au vent...

Surpris, Kriss ouvrit de grands yeux et posa son verre dans lequel ne restait qu'un peu de mousse, blanche comme de la neige.

- Il parle au vent ?

Il fronça les sourcils, ne se doutant pas un seul instant que sa propre personnalité ne tarderait pas à s'y mettre également.

- ... il en a trop pris ! Conclu-t-il simplement en avalant la mousse.

* * *

><p><strong>Voilà voilà ! Il était prévu d'ajouter Links, Antoine et le Fossoyeur, mais a aurait fait un peu trop de monde… alors ce sera pour une prochaine fois ^^<strong>


End file.
